Blinded Pleasure
by Battlebread
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been dating for a while now and Ruby finally wants take the next step in their relationship. To get Weiss' agreement, she lets her decide how their first night togehter will play out. What she gets is a truly memorable experience. Smut. Smut written in a single afternoon/night.


As Weiss bound the strings of the blindfold together, the only thing Ruby regretted was that she was no longer able to marvel the expensive and tastefully decorated hotel suite her partner had decided to rent for the occasion.

"Is it comfortable for you? Is it too tight" Ruby smiled at the concern in Weiss' voice and the soothing touch of warms hands on her shoulders. Even if this whole thing had been her idea, the white-haired girl still put so much effort in ensuring her partner enjoyed it that the latter couldn't help but feel an incredible warmth rising in her chest. Oh, how much she loved her…

Placing her own hand on the one Weiss' she answered, "It's fine. It's loose enough and I don't see a thing." An amused giggle escaped her throat. "And stop fussing over me like that. You're making me blush!"

"Oh, I going you a lot more than blush tonight. Mark my words!" Ruby could almost hear the lecherous grin Weiss must have had on her. "But again, I you get uncomfortable with anything or want me to stop, just say it or take off the blindfold. I would hate to ruin our first time." The heiress added with audible concern.

A sigh escaped Ruby's lips. There she had thought she was the most nervous one about this. Although, it was kind of understandable as this was the first time they would try something kinkier than what they had done before. Ever since the two had been together, four months now, they hadn't done much more than making out and one or the other rather lewd naked cuddling session when Blake and Yang where out for a while.

Three days ago, Ruby had decided she wanted to go further. When she had made Weiss the proposal to let her decide how their first time would transpire, Ruby had seen her girlfriend's face become almost impossibly red. If the young red-head was honest to herself, she just had no clue what to do and more than happy to trust Weiss with planning the evening she would give up her innocence to her partner.

"Okay." the heiress acknowledgement tore Ruby out of her thoughts, "Let's establish a few rules for this to work." A moment of silence followed as Weiss pulled away her hands and started circling around the younger girl.

"First rule. You will obey my every word without questioning it. If you fail to comply, you will be punished. I you perform well, you will be rewarded." Weiss started, all warmth in her voice suddenly gone, replaced by a tone that brought a picture of steel wrapped in silk to mind.

"Uhm, Okay…" Surprised by the sudden turn in her girlfriend's attitude, Ruby agreed, wondering where this would lead to. The punishing part kind of worried her but the possible reward piqued her curiosity.

"Second rule. You will not speak, lest I say so. If you fail to comply, you will be punished."

"Got it." Ruby nodded and yelped as Weiss gave her a slap on her left buttock. "What was that fo-" A another slap on the other one shut her up as she remembered what she had agreed to only seconds before and began to chew her lip shamefully.

"Third rule. You will not touch yourself unless I allow it." This one confused Ruby a bit but she nodded anyway, trying to show that she had heard and understood.

"Hmmm… I think these are enough for today" Weiss announced after a short pause. "Undress!"

_Now that's more like it! _Ruby thought with delight as she undid the bindings of the dress she had worn to the date they had earlier this evening. She shivered as the cool air wafted around her and caused her nipples to harden beneath her black, red laced bra. Now she slowly began to understand why her girlfriend had insisted to rent a room in Vale to ensured privacy.

With the dress gone, she unclasped her bra and got rid of it as well, exposing her still growing breasts to Weiss, who hadn't stopped her prowl around the younger girl. Her matching panties soon accompanied the other half of her underwear and Ruby started to feel nervous again. Sure, she trusted Weiss with her life and was certain that she would never harm her but being blind and naked made feel so… vulnerable. For some reason though, it was as exhilarating as it was terrifying and the young leader felt her loins becoming damp.

A moment of silence, only disturbed by the rustling of clothes told Ruby that her girlfriend had stopped and shed herself from her own attire. No longer able to hear footsteps, the red-head straightened her back, anxiously awaiting what was to come next. She would have her answer soon.

"Kneel down and sit back on your heels!" Weiss' commanding voice filled the otherwise quiet room.

Not hesitating a second, Ruby followed the order, glad that the suit had a carpeted floor. However, she had not much time to appreciate the pleasant textile on the ground as she felt a warm leg being placed on her shoulder. Before she could react, a hand grabbed a bundle of hair on the back of her head and dragged her along the soft skin of the thigh beside it until her nose bumped into something wet and musky.

"Pleasure me!" ordered Weiss.

And Ruby was happy to obey. It was their premier for oral but the young girl had always wondered how it would be, how it would taste and feel like but hadn't dared to be so bold as to ask the usually so uptight Weiss for her permission to do it. When her tongue deeply plunged into Weiss, Ruby found her expectations not only to be met, but also surpassed.

With great vigor she lapped and sucked around her girlfriend's snatch and earned lustful sighs in return. Unaware how time passed, Ruby kept up her efforts, experimenting and trying every technique and idea that came to her mind. Her only goal right now was to please her girlfriend and she would not stop until she had given her release. Eventually, Weiss' muscles clenched around Ruby's tongue and caused her to place her open mouth on the opening, trying to catch every last drop of the nectar that left it, while the hand on her head pressed her even tighter against it. The barely suppressed scream of pleasure didn't even reach her ears.

As Weiss lifted her leg away and stumbled back, her wobbling legs among the aftereffects of her orgasm, Ruby almost felt regret to be done. That was, until she became aware of the burning sensation between her legs. Unable to hold herself, she reached to the center of her need and started to rub against it. Lost in her lust, she started to moan.

A stinging pain on her back quickly stopped the young leader. For a moment she was clues what had caused Weiss to slap her again until she remembered the third rule. It was then that Ruby shortly considered taking off the blindfold and relieve herself anyway, but she was interrupted before she could bring herself to doing so and possibly disappointing Weiss.

"I know this is hard for you but tonight, you are mine and mine alone to please. Trust me, I will take care of you. Just have a little patience." Weiss spoke softly, her tone somewhere between warm and demanding. "Do you trust me with this, Ruby?" She added, much more caringly than before.

Ruby took a few seconds to consider it. Yes, she trusted Weiss but she didn't know how long she could contain her lust. In the end, she nodded hesitantly. While she was technically probably allowed to speak, she felt need to as her message would be conveyed anway.

"Very good. I must say you have performed well until now. Stand up and follow me. You deserve your reward." The heiress remarked benevolently and helped Ruby as she stood up shakily.

Wordlessly mouthing her thanks to her girlfriend, Ruby let the hand on her back lead her to wherever she wanted to go. The destination of their short journey proved to be the queen-sized bed in the middle of the luxurious suite. Without needing any further motivation, young leader climbed on the heavenly soft mattress and impatiently waited for Weiss to join her. The burning in her groin hadn't cooled down in any way.

"Get down on your hands and knees and stay so!" Weiss commanded before she kneeled on the bed herself.

Groaning begrudgingly, Ruby complied once again. She had hope for a quick release but apparently, her beloved girlfriend had a different plan. What convinced her to ignore the craving of her body for now was only the promise she had given her and the desire not to ruin the evening for the heiress.

Eliciting a slight wince at the first contact, Weiss' cool fingers started to trace along the line of her spine down to the crack of her butt and back to her neck, once, twice, thrice… Ruby shivered from the feeling that somehow not only stoked the mind-numbing lust between her legs but also let her derive pleasure from it and she felt trails of her wetness running down her legs as she sighed deeply.

Then, the gentle fingers turned into claws as Weiss suddenly raked down Ruby's back with her sharp nails and the younger girls screamed in pain and arched her back away from the cruel appendages. At this point every coherent thought had lost the red-head and as such she was unable to react in any other way than simply to endure whatever the heiress did to her.

So it was that when the pain subsided and Ruby felt the red lines Weiss had left swelling up, she found herself enjoying the feeling in a way she had never imagined. Just to intensify to the sweet torture, the white-haired girl began to run her fingers and sometimes even nails along the fresh welts, over and over again, occasionally adding another one. After a while, her other hand began to caress the rest of Ruby's body, stroking her hair, carefully massaging her breasts and at times lightly brushing against the inside of her damp thighs.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Weiss decided to torment her girlfriend no longer and let her hand slide between the legs of the quivering, sighing and panting mass that was Ruby Rose. Remarkably, the young leader had somehow managed to keep her position up without collapsing into the sheets but the heiress planned to change that.

Ruby let out and unbridled, throaty moan as Weiss let two fingers enter her, exploring a place no one else had been before. Of course she had pleasured herself before but it couldn't compare to glorious sensation of foreign flesh in her most sacred place. Overwhelmed by the new stimulation, Ruby's arms partially gave in and she dropped on her elbows.

Wiggling around a bit to familiarize herself with the wet, hot and velvety interior of the red-head, Weiss smiled at the sight of the former who barely managed to keep herself up. She didn't even care about the orders and the rules anymore, she was far beyond that now, but it warmed her heart how Ruby still tried her best to follow them.

Starting with a slow rhythm, she began pumping and twisting her digits in and out of Ruby, dedicating herself to give her girlfriend the best orgasm she could. It didn't take long until the younger girl didn't even stop between her moans, sighs and screams of pleasure and Weiss stepped up her game.

Despite a protesting whine from her partner, she removed her fingers to move behind her and reach around her waist to reinsert them again, much to Ruby's delight. Then, Weiss started kneading her leader's breast with her other hand and laid down her abused back, pressing her own soft globes against it while gently biting and kissing her neck.

Soon, the overload of stimuli proved to be too much for the poor girl. A hoarse scream left Ruby's throat as her mind went blank as her orgasm washed over her. Weiss couldn't have said how long she held on to her girlfriend keeping her arms tightly wrapped around her as she convulsed uncontrollably. Eventually though, the spasms died down and Ruby only trembled a few more moments before collapsing into a thoroughly satisfied heap, her limbs lacking the strength to keep her up any longer. Before her head even hit the pillow she was already asleep, too exhausted by all that had happened to her this night.

A genuinely loving smile appeared on Weiss' face accompanied by a hearty chuckle. Not many things ever brought emotions like these out of the usually cold heiress but the sight of her leader snoring with a mindlessly blissful grin was just too cute. Seeing it as no longer needed, she finally pulled off the blindfold that obscured the younger girls face and marveled how peaceful and happy she looked.

Starting to feel her own fatigue, Weiss laid down beside Ruby and started combing through the others hair with her finger, letting her love for the sometimes so childish girl fill her heart. Tucking a loose strand behind her partner's, no, friend's and lover's ear, Weiss pulled her closer to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sleep tight, my little rose. You deserve it." the heiress whispered in Ruby's ear before laid back and closed her eyes as well. Her smile though, stayed even when she finally surrendered to her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: First RWBY-fic, first smut, written during only few hours because I couldn't get it out of my head. Technically it's my own fault for teasing a fellow /u/nicorn with the idea. So in the end, the jokes on me, I guess... Anyway, I appreciate critique but remember that I haven't proofread it or anything, just written and posted. directly after.**

***Disclaimer*(I have to do one, don't I?) I don't own RWBY or anything associated with it. Or whatever... I don't really care anyway.**


End file.
